It's Funny With You
by Komozaku98
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama-sama pengidap kanker, apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada? Dan siapa yang akan bertahan hidup lebih lama?


It's Funny With You

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol + Baekhyun)

Genderswitch

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama-sama pengidap kanker, apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada? Dan siapa yang akan bertahan hidup lebih lama?

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, tapi cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya cuman pinjam nama doang..Di mohon untuk tidak memplagiat ff saya, jika ketahuan sama saja tidak menghargai saya dan tidak memiliki ff ini buat pengganti Wolf untuk sementara…

DLDR

Kantong plastik berwarna-warni banyak bertebaran di jalanan, dan tentu saja hal itu menghambat kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Banyak pemilik kendaraan yang protes akan hal itu, tapi hal itu mengandung seni yang cukup tinggi dari seorang fotografer muda yang sukses bernama Park Chanyeol. Kini, namja itu sedang mengambil gambar yang bagus melalui kameranya, kadang ia juga merekam karyanya itu. Seakan tidak memperdulikan protes yang muncul dari mulut orang yang berkendara, Chanyeol seakan menulikan telinganya dan asyik mengambil gambar. Ia mengambil gambar kantong plastik yang melayang dengan indahnya di hembus angin, para kru yang lain sibuk dengan melemparkan plastik itu dari atas tangga yang cukup tinggi, ada juga yang sibuk meminta maaf kepada pemilik kendaraan.

Chanyeol POV :

Ini akan menjadi suatu karya yang sangat indah, itu yang memotivasi ku dalam mengambil gambar ini. Aku sedang asyik mengambil gambar dari kameraku, walaupun cuaca sedang panas-panasnya hari ini,tapi aku akan tetap semangat. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku mengabur dan kepalaku seakan berputar-putar.

"Brukkk"

Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit saat mengenai aspal jalan dengan kerasnya.

"Bos! Bos!" teriak para kru.

Terakhir yang ku lihat adalah mereka semua mengampiriku, setelah itu pandanganku mulai mengabur dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Author POV :

Hospital Seoul

"Baekki Jie jie…bogoshipeo!" seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di kursi roda dengan riangnya.

"Na do Tao Panda….Eonni juga sangat merindukanmu…" ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Yap…di Rumah Sakit Seoul ini adalah tempat yang di khususkan untuk mereka yang menderita kanker. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Tao, masih banyak orang yang menderita kanker di rumah sakit ini. Mereka tidak takut untuk menghadapi rasa sakit,karena mereka telah dimotivasi oleh yeoja ceria bernama Byun Baekhyun Byun Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat mereka tersenyum,tertawa, dan bahagia di rumah sakit yang orang sehat pikir adalah tempat yang menyedihkan dan suram.

"Baekki jie jie…nanti kita main bola nee…..?" ucap seorang anak kecil lainnya, dengan menunjukkan wajah yang imut.

"Tentu saja Xiao Lu…tunggu noona di taman ne..?" ucap Baekhyun sigap kedua anak itu memberi hormat tanda siap, layaknya pasukan yang di beri tugas oleh pemimpinnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat dua orang anak itu, mereka sangat lucu dan manis. Tapi kenapa mereka harus mendapatkan penyakit yang membuat mereka menderita? Pertanyaan itu yang selalu ada di benak Baekhyun saat melihat anak-anak yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Baekhyun~ah…" seru suster bername-tag Zhang Yixing, Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah saat melihat suster yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. "Suster Zhang…" ucap Baekhyun,lalu mereka berpelukan erat.

"Kau kembali? Kau tahu, rumah sakit seakan suram tanpamu.." ucap suster Zhang yang kerab Baekhyun panggil dengan sebutan Lay untuk jie jie tersayang ini. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kalau tanpa aku, kau akan selalu punya waktu dengan Si Suho itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jahil kepada Lay. Sontak pipinya langsung bersemu merah saat Baekhyun menyebut nama 'kekasihnya' yang merangkap sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit dengan candaan dan tatapan jahil dari Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Lay tertawa dan pipinya bersemu merah saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Suho sebagai bahan kejahilannya.

"Mmmm…Baekhyun~ah, maafkan aku, aku rasa aku harus bertugas kembali, kau bisa cek darah sendiri kan?" tanya Lay dengan tatapan menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan saengnya tercinta.

"Arraseo…tak apa jie jie.. jangan cemberut gitu dong…nanti di terkam Suho gege loh..!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aish!Kau ini…aku pergi dulu ya.." ucap Lay.

"Ya…pergi sana…" usir Baekhyun

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Lay

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengusirmu" ucap Baekhyun polos

"Aish!" Lay langsung pergi begitu saja,karena percuma adu mulut dengan si cerewet tak akan pernah menang…Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat punggung Lay yang tak terlihat lagi sepanjang koridor ini. Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

'PRANGGGGGGGG' sebuah kamera terlempar tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Uisa-nim, kau pasti salah periksa!aku tak mungkin terkena penyakit itu!Appa, punya banyak uang kan, kalau begitu kita operasi saja!" teriak suara bass yang terdengar histeris.

Baekhyun mengambil kamera itu dan menelusuri setiap inchi kamera itu.

'Masih bagus…apa orang ini tak kasihan dengan benda semahal ini?' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu asal kamera terlempar itu. Ia melihat Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah frustasi menatap lelaki paruh baya yang Baekhyun anggap itu ayahnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR!AKU TAK BUTUH KALIAN SEMUA!PERGI!" namja itu mengusir semua orang yang berada dalam ruangannya, mata namja itu tersirat kesedihan dan putus asa yang mendalam. Lalu dokter berserta kedua orang tua itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan sang namja itu sendiri.

'Kamera ini mungkin miliknya..' batin Baekhyun. Ia perlahan berjalan masuk ke ruangan namja itu dengan maksud ingin mengembalikan kamera miliknya.

"Anyeonghasseo…" sapa Baekhyun. Namun namja itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Merasa diacuhkan Baekhyun kembali menyapa namja itu.

"Anyeonghasseo…aku ingin mengembalikan kamera ini, aku rasa ini milikmu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ramah. Namja itu menatap nya tajam, membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan namja itu.

"Ambil saja kamera itu, aku sudah tak butuh lagi…Dan 1 lagi, silahkan keluar dari ruanganku nona.." ucap namja itu dengan nada sinis.

TBC~~

CIVOK!BBUING BBUING…MAKASIH UDAH BACA…AKU BINGUNG INI MAU DI LANJUTIN APA KAGAK?MOHON SARANNYA YO!KAMSAHAMNIDA!


End file.
